Troubadour
by brandnewx3
Summary: "And Hannah cries soft as the front door slowly closes. And she is not the only one I've left behind." A Caleb/Hanna song-fic based off of the song "Troubadour" by Joe Purdy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or its characters. I don't own the song _Troubadour_ by Joe Purdy.**

Author's Note:  
>So I've decided to experiment and try my hand at another Pretty Little Liars pairing: 'Canna', or 'Haleb'. I had recently discovered the folk singer Joe Purdy. His music is very beautiful and has a storytelling feel to them. And this song reminded me so much of this couple and wanted to write one. You can youtube the song along with 'plays well with others' and you'll get the song that goes with this song fic. The live version of this song sounds much better than the album version.<br>Hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><p>

**Troubadour**

_It's chilly wind that blows, Church Street in the morning  
>It's a hard, hard age resting heavy on my mind <em>

It's my return to this life. A life I had once resented so much. But some how, I can not seem to shake it. And no matter how much I run, it will always be apart of me.

_And Hannah cries soft as the front door slowly closes  
>And she is not the only one I've left behind <em>

And I hate to leave you so, trust me, its not what I want. I don't want you to be like all the rest. All the girls, friends, acquaintances, family, everyone who has ever meant anything to me, I don't want to leave you like them, and like some of them who had left me.

But its just the way I am. I am not meant to be in one place for too long. I am not fit for human consumption.

_Well, I can still see you dancing in the street light  
>Baltimore smile and rain drops dripping from your hair<em>

I remember the trip we took to see your father in Annapolis. 'I want to surprise him.' You said. 'I also want to introduce you to him.'

But he didn't approve, and it hurt you. 'Fuck him. I don't care that everyone doesn't like you, I do, and that's all that matters.' You told me as we walked aimlessly on the empty streets in northern Baltimore. We had just spent the day visiting an old friend of mine.

It was night, the streets were abandoned, the people all asleep, safe in their beds. Then it started to rain and you looked at me and smiled. 'Dance with me.' All I could do was laugh and join you in your frolicking.

_Once I held you close and you wrapped your legs around  
>I woke up in the night, it was not you, you were not there <em>

And I dreamt of our love, I remember that night, in Baltimore, we camped out, after the rain had passed, in a park. Sure it was illegal, but the legality of things were never really rules we lived by. It was a beautiful, wonderful experience, like all the times we had spent together.

After waking up, I realized it was only a dream. And the memory of that evening had long since passed.

_It's not the end of the world, just this country as I know it  
>I've been across and back, I've seen the high and chosen few<br>_  
>And being with you is the one thing I hadn't regretted in my life. The only thing I regret, was leaving you.<p>

I've met many people along my journey. You were one of the few who was not afraid of me. And believe me, I had countless people who tried to avoid walking near me. But you risked it. You risked your position to give me the time of day. Which wasn't what I had expected from a person of your stature.

_I will take the hit, because I'm stronger and I know it  
>Take the cap off of the rocket boys and tell me when it's due <em>

But I am strong enough to live without you, if it means that you can live a better life than any one I could give you. I can make myself strong enough to deal without your presence, a presence that I've grown too fond of and accustomed to.

_I've known lots of people , lots of drifters, lots of rejects,  
>Lots of clowns, lots of lovers, lots of liars, lots of thieves <em>

But on this journey that I've been on for most of my life has lead me to meet some of the best and worst types of people. I've encountered people like myself, those who travel with the wind and cared not where they were heading next. I've encountered those who had done many evils. And I've encountered those who had done many a good deeds.

And I've encountered people like you. Spunky, adventurous women, tough on the inside yet vulnerable at the same time. Women who could do anything, whether be the center of party and be just as adventurous.

_And I have been the cat, I've been the mouth, I've been the closer  
>I am like a vault, your family's secret's safe with me <em>

And that's what sparked my curiosity with you. You were so many things that I had sought for in so many different people. You withstood my idiosyncrasies and the habit of my evasiveness.

But you somehow saw in my a person you could share your secrets with. And I promised to keep them forever, locked away in my mind, never to be spoke of.

_So forgive me if I drift off in the silent folds of memories  
>'Bout the battles that I fought in war and the ones I've loved before<br>_  
>And I hope you forgive me for leaving. And I hope you understand. And I hope to not be just a memory of a past love, but a fond memory of a person you shared a life with, a person who was one with you.<p>

_Because I have lived through darkness, hope and lonely dying kisses  
>And I have seen the memory walk angry out the door.<br>_  
>I will forever hold the memory of you close. Wherever I go, I will always remember. For many memories of my experiences are not happy times for one to remember, but what we had shared, was one of the few happy memories in my life. You are the bright spot of sunlight in my cold and angry existence.<p>

_And I have been left for losers, left for heartache, left for money  
>And I have been left alone, left behind and left for dead<br>_  
>And out of all that has happened in my life, I hate to be the one leaving you. We had both been left by many people in our lives, both together and not. But maybe that is what we were meant for. To experience such heartache but to grow stronger from it.<p>

_And you can take the pieces there and fight for recognition  
>But I will take the memories and silence in my head<br>_  
>Even if you were on the verge of hating me when I left, I still loved you. I still love you. And I like to think that we will meet again. And I like to think that you will see me, just the way you did when we first met. And I like to think, that you will love me still, even after all I had put you through.<p>

_It's chilly wind that blows, Church Street in the morning  
>It's a hard, hard age resting heavy on my mind<br>And Hannah cries soft as the front door slowly closes  
>And she is not the only one I've left behind<br>she is not the only one I've left behind  
>she is not the only one I've left behind<em>


End file.
